


【綠寡】安全索

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 時間點：復2前





	【綠寡】安全索

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得寫的是盾鐵友情向，但我本身吃盾鐵  
> 我覺得是友情向，可能有人覺得不是，雷這個CP的人請自行斟酌是否閱讀

　　東尼全身全靈地沉浸在研究中，工作間播放的搖滾樂震天嘎響，東尼的思緒沒被干擾，反而更加來勁，各種新奇的想法在腦中一個個迸發。他臉掛著滿足的笑容，隨著嘎然而止的音樂，僵在臉上。

　　東尼惱火地對著他的好管家──Jarvis──大罵，「J，你現在是連播出音樂都不行了嗎？」

　　工作室安靜無聲，沒人回應他的問題。東尼想起剛才Jarvis似乎說了什麼，自己嫌他吵叫他靜音了。

　　「取消靜音。」

　　「先生，很抱歉打斷您的工作，班納博士已經在工作室門口等待多時。向您報告此事，您叫我靜音，我亦無開啟工作間大門的權限，故我只能使用此手段引起您的注意。」

　　聽到Jarvis的話，叫他打開電源，工作間的玻璃瞬間從霧面轉為通透。東尼看到班納一臉抱歉地在外面看著他。

 

　　在一番話家常後，東尼給兩人泡了咖啡。

　　「有什麼事嗎？」東尼想班納來找他不會是來參觀工作間，順道跟他說些五四三，更不會是特地來喝咖啡。

　　聽到東尼的問題，班納侷促地推了下眼鏡，雙手攪成麻花辮，在東尼喝光杯裡的咖啡時，他終於開了口。

　　「東尼，我知道我這樣很自私，但我希望你能幫助我。在我認識的人裡，只有你有能力可以幫助我，拜託你了。」

　　東尼挑起一邊眉，班納跟他一樣同為世界頂尖的聰明人，非到必要決不會輕易拜託他人。

　　他放下空了的杯子，「你要我幫你什麼？」

 

　　「我確實這麼想過，但你真的願意這麼做嗎？」

　　「能為這個世界、為同伴、為她留下一絲保險的事情，我願意都願意去嘗試。」

 

　　「不用告訴史帝夫？」

　　「他不會同意研發控制同伴的方法。」

　　「但這件事是你提出來的，他應該要尊重你的意見。」東尼皺起眉頭。

　　「我們跟史帝夫是不一樣的，科學家習慣在事情發生前預先設想，做好想得到的應變措施，無論這個手段如何卑劣。你覺得他會留後手防備同伴嗎？」

　　東尼沉默不語。

　　「他是美國隊長啊。」

 

　　史帝夫晨跑前到廚房吃點東西、喝點水，他看見在陽台的東尼，端著一杯酒，看著外面的天空。

　　「嘿，東尼。難得你這麼早起床。」

　　「我是還沒睡，只有童子軍寶寶才會在這個時間起床。」

　　住在復仇者大廈一段時間，摸懂東尼脾氣的史帝夫不再對於他的每句話都放在心上，這個男人有時候就是管不住嘴巴。

　　「我想跟你說聲謝謝，接收了神盾局的人員給你添了許多麻煩。」

　　「沒什麼，史塔克企業需要擴編，有好的人才自然會留下。」

　　真心誠意是應對他最好的方法，看著東尼彆扭地移開視線，史帝夫的笑容更燦爛了。

　　「這個時間，你在看什麼呢？」

　　「……今天凌晨，有支史塔克企業的火箭要發射。」

　　對於商業一竅不通的史帝夫，表示了解地點點頭。

　　過了這個點，承載著浩克毀滅者與薇洛妮卡將發射到外太空，作為浩克失控最後的救生索。

　　如果可以，東尼希望他們永遠不會派上用場。

　　東尼虛空地向天空敬酒，杯中的酒喝得涓滴不剩。

　　「我去睡了，晚安。」

　　徒留史帝夫一人迎接晨曦。

 

　　END.

 

無視後(美)面(三)作品的產物  
看完雷3後，意外對綠寡的接受度高很多，那ㄍ復2為啥可以拍得這麼扭曲ry  
雖然我最愛的還是冬寡，MCU什麼時候拍冬寡線給我看，一點破碎的糖也可以（哭泣  
最終稿跟一開始的想法不盡相同，我已經忘了我當初到底想怎麼寫的，腦中只剩下標題和模糊的概念（班納找東尼浩克毀滅者跟最後的盾鐵談話）  
最後就是這樣（放棄掙扎

祝大家聖誕快樂  
明年的復4還是會進場看啦  
什麼同框跟解恩仇我都不抱希望ㄌ，拜託不要不愧對我曾經喜歡的角色  
&我說那個導演s可以不要再幫電影打補丁ㄌㄇ

 

2018.12.24 思律


End file.
